


he's like a song

by acesblindeyes



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: F/M, It's Dumb, but hopefully you like ittt, this is just literally metaphorical trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesblindeyes/pseuds/acesblindeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he was like the song that gave you shivers when you first heard it and the comfort it gave when you knew every part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's like a song

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't turn out the way i wanted it to but I already rewrote it once so i hope you like it! also prepare for metaphorical garbage (warning in case you didn't read the tags lol)

Dan is like that one unfamiliar song, the one that you hear and like immediately. It gives you that one shivery feeling- like butterflies in your stomach- where you’re so in awe of how  _ much _ you actually like that song. You didn’t know it yet, still learning the words of it. In that early stage of your relationship he gave you those same butterflies- and you were falling for him more and more every time you talked.

Books talk about how that feeling never goes away, how these fictional people can’t believe that even after _all_ these years their partner _still_ has that effect on them. But that’s where those stories are wrong. Those nerves from simply being around him melt into comfort when you’re with him. Those jittery hands that grasped your own and gave you goosebumps - they are the same hands that now relax you with a single touch. That “electrical bolt” that books talk about? It’s replaced with a soft fuzzy warmness that doesn’t make you jump back from the shock. No, instead it pulls you closer.

And that’s how it should be. You’ve learned him like you’ve learned the words to your favorite song.

_ He _  is your favorite song.

And you know every part of him.

You know the way he likes his coffee like the words to the first verse, the way his heart feels like the drum beats during the chorus. You know the sound of his footsteps like the sound of the bass line and you know his voice like the melody. You know how he’s feeling with the shifts of his body language like the shift from the chorus to the bridge, and you know the way his calmness seeps into your body like the distinct harmonies in the chorus.

It’s in these quiet, calm moments where there’s no need for conversation as you lay together on the sofa. It’s when you’re both content with the other’s company as he absentmindedly taps his fingers on your back. There is no need for jittery hands and nervousness as you nuzzle your face into the place where his neck meets his shoulder. There is no need for butterflies because, well, you know him like the words imprinted in your heart.

Because he was like the song that gave you shivers when you first heard it and the comfort it gave when you knew every part of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea stuck in my head for months! hope you like it!


End file.
